


Exhausted Dancer gets Rewarded for Hard Work

by HorseTurnedUnicorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Quick Read, Short & Sweet, Wedding Planning, dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseTurnedUnicorn/pseuds/HorseTurnedUnicorn
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are rehearsing their upcoming first dance for their wedding and Yuuri runs Viktor a little ragged. Afterward Yuuri rewards his exhausted Fiance with some of his Eros (not pole dancing for those who might be disappointed).





	Exhausted Dancer gets Rewarded for Hard Work

_This work is a little short and hasn't been edited by anyone but myself. Please enjoy <3_

 

 

 

There were days when Yuuri couldn’t understand why Viktor raved about his stamina as he rarely saw the other man get fatigued. But then there were days like today where Yuuri had barely broken a sweat and Viktor looked ready to die. Viktor had flopped ungracefully onto his back facing the ceiling attempting to absorb the cold chill the dance flooring contained. His chest moving captivatingly with his quick breaths.

Yuuri’s jaw slacked as he watched the body of the man he loved. He had managed to keep an air of indifference around him as he taught Viktor the steps of their upcoming wedding dance. But it was hard to ignore such a beautiful man when you had an arm full of him and watching his body attempt to cool down was not helping his current state.

“Yuuuuurrri!! I don’t think I can even move! My whole body feels like lead.” The silver haired man blew the bangs out of his face with the last of his breath but there was a smile on his face when he noticed the mischievous glint in Yuuri’s eyes as his upside down face came into view.

“Well our studio time is almost over so you’re going to have to find the strength to move so we can get home.” Yuuri purred as he knelt above his fiancé’s head, a resulting shiver moving through Viktor’s body.

He leaned down to brush his lips gently against Viktor’s once, twice, before deepening the kiss. Methodically placing his hands on the sides of Viktor’s head tilting slightly to better suit their positioning. A groan rumbled from Viktor’s chest as Yuuri slid their tongues together. Releasing his hold on Viktor’s head, he moved his hands down following the lines of his lovers’ neck before bringing them together on the exposed skin of his collarbone. Sweeping his thumbs along the top edge Yuuri slipped the tips of his fingers under the collar of Viktor’s shirt. Continuing to move his righthand under the shirt collar until it pulled taunt around his wrist Yuuri began to drag the tips of his fingers in a circular motion slowly deepening and widening his strokes until he brushed a nipple, pulling a gasp from his fiancé’s lips.

With a smirk Yuuri gave him one more deep kiss before moving his lips to the corner of Viktor’s mouth. Following the line of his jaw to behind his ear removing his hand off the other man’s collarbone and moving to the back of his neck, lifting to expose his throat. Slowly dragging his lips along the skin there and drawing patterns with the tip of his tongue. Continuing to move down while feeling Viktor’s hitched breaths through his hand and on his face giving him small nips as goosebumps spread across his salty skin.

Yuuri sat back on his heels to look at Viktor. His face had managed to become even more flushed from Yuuri’s attentions, his breathing continuing its fast pace from their workout doing anything but slow down. Viktor let out a low whine as Yuuri continued to admire his fiancé from above.

“Yuuurrri come baaaack! Stop teasing and kiss me like you mean it. I deserve it for how hard I worked to learn the dance today!” Yuuri let out a soft giggle as Viktor then proceeded to pucker his lips at him.

Usually by now Viktor would have pulled Yuuri down on top of him to kiss his breath away but it seemed the leadenness of his limbs resulted in nothing more than a light squirm as he tossed his head squeezing his fists.

An almost evil grin crept its way on Yuuri’s face. He threw a quick glance at the clock above the mirror before leaning down to place his lips beside Viktor’s ear.

“We have ten minutes before we need to be out of here,” Yuuri let his voice grow huskier as he finished his promise. “I’ll do my best to reward you properly for your hard work.”

He let the very tip of his tongue trace the shell of Viktor’s ear and another shiver wracked his body, a weak gasp leaving his lips. His lips continuing their quest to wreck Viktor, moved to his neck tracing down and up flicking his tongue when he passed over a spot that caused Viktor’s breath to quicken or stop altogether.

Yuuri’s hand moved to join the other on Viktor’s chest and slowly tugged his damp workout shirt upwards exposing the hard planes of his stomach. Leaving a brief peck on Viktor’s cheek Yuuri leaned forward and pulled an exposed nipple into his mouth. A moan muffled in Viktor’s chest as he gasped arching his back to push himself further into Yuuri’s mouth mewling.

With an obscene pop Yuuri released the nipple giving it one more quick peck before shifting his attention to its twin.

“Yuuri… please....” Viktor’s breathy moan earning him a nip from Yuuri’s teeth and a drag of his blunt nails down his stomach his lips following.

Yuuri lightly traced the growing bulge in Viktor’s pants with his hand, as he nuzzled his abs lovingly. His hands giving Viktor’s hips a tight squeeze before smirking. Lowering his head slightly Yuuri left a light peck on the bulge before rolling to the side and standing in a smooth motion. Looking down at Viktor with a particularly sadistic grin he moved his hands onto his hips.

“Well looks like our time’s up. Let’s go.”

Viktor gaped open mouthed at Yuuri, eyes wide and disbelieving. He groaned as he watched his fiancé wink before turning to grab their dance bag.

“You are a cruel master my Yuuri.” Yuuri grinned as he closed the zipper and turned to face Viktor.

“Well we still want to be able to practice here on Thursday so we should stop here,” lowering his lids and shooting Viktor undoubtable bedroom eyes he promised. “But the sooner we get home the sooner I get to have my hands on you to finished what I started.”

The speed with which Viktor had stood and was on Yuuri, all traces of his exhaustion gone, was astonishing. Kissing his lover deeply for a moment Viktor pulled back to grab their shared bag from Yuuri and throw it over his shoulder. A heart shaped smile on his face as he all but dragged Yuuri out and down the hall putting a warm smile on Yuuri’s face in return. _He really loved this man._


End file.
